Sleepyhead
by Chibi-chan v2.5
Summary: 8/2 ~ Shounen-ai ~ PG-13 ~ Riku + Sora ~ He likes his sleep while the other likes his Sora. ~


Sleepyhead

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**:

I don't own nothing. :D Not the title nor the characters represented in the game.

Finally getting around to writing one of my favorite couplings in this fandom.

I wanted to do a hentai yaoi first…but eh! Oh well.  This little one-shot will do. :p

As it says in the warning, this is a TWT, meaning there is no real time – no pre-game or post-game guidelines here.

Dedicated to the fans of this couple.

This is a Riku + Sora coupling **only**.

Don't like – don't read.

Everyone else, enjoy.

  
**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai 

TWT (Time? What Time?)

Mild gag (comedy, silliness)

Slight language

Fluff/WAFF/sap  
  


**Key**:

"…" denotes dialogue

_Italics_ denote thought

**Sleepyhead**

*

As the sun started to rise accordingly over the distant island, rays of morning light soon slipped through a window and into the small room.  It traveled smoothly over and across soft tanned skin of a young teenager, who was currently sleeping contently.  Eyes had drifted shut hours ago, lips were parted slightly, and breaths rhythmically escaped his mouth.  The morning rise drifted over his body and at the slightest touch, the boy's pattern of breathing had then developed into a soft sigh, his body welcoming the oncoming warmth.  

  
Automatically trying to reach for more of the comforting strings of light, the boy started to stretch upon his bed, arms reaching up to touch the headboard and legs now sticking out of the disarray of blankets that poorly covered his lithe form.  The brunet, who was called Sora, smiled lazily, eyes still closed as his body still tingled wonderfully after bathing in the early sunshine.  Wriggling and turning on the bouncy mattress beneath him, he tried to find a nice spot to doze back to dreamland.  Soon after he reached a decent spot, his blanket, which was already half on and half off as is, slithered off his body at the constant movement and landed on the wooden floor with a quiet swoosh.  

Sora shivered at the small loss of covering, but his morning sluggishness shrugged it off and instead, he curled up in a slight ball.  He rolled over slightly so that he now was on his side while arm curled up under his head afterwards, the other neatly reaching up to touch his chin.  Sora's knees then followed the change and were brought up slightly to his chest, almost making him into a little pod.  

  
Feeling comfortable, Sora let out a puff of air and nuzzled into his forearm, which was acting like a pillow.  His oversized pajamas flared out a little around his body, making the brunet much younger than he was – like a small child taking an afternoon nap.

Nothing could ruin the warmth that was flooding his senses at that moment…

"Sora! Wake up dear! It's morning and your little friend is here to see you! He's coming up!"

Well, except for that.

Mothers always ruin the good times in a teenager's life…or at least their sleep.  

The brunet let out a small whine, that sweet voice had flooded through his senses perfectly and in hearing it, woke him up from his peaceful sleep quite abruptly.  Sora clenched his eyes shut, bringing a balled up hand to rub at his sleep-hazed eyes.  

Why did his mother have to wake him up? He had just gotten comfortable too! It wasn't fair!

  
Besides, what kind of person comes to another person's house in the morning? Especially when the person probably knows that the other person is still trying to get a good nig – err – morning's sleep!

_A crazy person, that's who! _Sora exclaimed in his mind as he finally started to run his mother's words over in his head. 

Even though he actually knew it was probably Riku, his "little" friend; moreover boyfriend of two months, he still thought that Riku was crazy.  Everyone knew, or should know, that Sora liked his sleep.  The more hours, the better Sora he would be.  Because you know – without all that sleep, he wouldn't get the right effect for his appearance – the sweet, cute, bouncy type.  And now that he couldn't go back to sleep to reach at least his daily minimum – he'd have to become the…evil Sora! Cranky, moody, and…some other evil attributes that lack of sleep brought out of him! 

See! Lack of sleep was bad! He couldn't even come up with more than two _evil_ characteristics for himself.  

Sora busied himself from getting up by burying his face into his forearm and then proceeded to wriggle his toes. Feeling the fabric of his pajamas brush against his skin, the brunet grumbled into his sleeve, hoping that this was a weird, realistic dream that only…weird people had.  

Moving his other hand to his face, he pinched his cheek as hard as he could because you know – it's a dream rule – you can't feel pain when it's induced.  Sora immediately winced after he squeezed his skin a little _too_ hard, causing it to sting slightly when he poked at it. 

The boy mumbled lightly, figuring that: one, this isn't a dream, two, this really bites, and three, this still isn't a dream.

  
Even though he would love to go back to bed, but he knew he couldn't – Riku was waiting, well, coming up for him already.  And no one can stop Riku on a mission, especially when that mission was "Wake Sora up from his nice sleep and proceed to be a meanie-weenie!" He had allies on this mission…mainly his mother and she was a killer.

Sighing, he quickly switched positions, the other making one of his arms go numb, and laid flat on his back.  Deciding he ought to at least show some kind of life in return. He stretched a little before yelling out a response.

"Okay, mama, I'm awake!" 

Deciding what to do next, he concluded that he ought to actually get up.  Whoever was coming, they were very close – he could hear the person's footsteps…and they didn't exactly sound like the weight of any certain petite brunettes he knew.  It couldn't be Tidus, that boy was just as clumsy as he was and that meant he would have probably heard something break by now and it certainly wasn't Wakka – he would have heard his blitzball thumping along.  So, by elimination and by most logical reason, it had to be Riku.  And although Riku was quite graceful – in and out of fighting – you can't really hide the distinct thumping of shoes on the floor.  And it wasn't like Riku was going for the stealthy, "Surprise, bitch!" kind of strategy anyway.  Most likely it was the "Sora, wakey wakey eggs and bacon-y!" strategy…his mother usually cooked eggs and bacon anyway.

Thinking of breakfast, he sniffled and put his hands on top of his stomach, which was now rumbling as if to say, "Feed me…feed me…damnit, I said feed me!"  Sora urged back a childish whine that had been creeping up his throat, now getting quite hungry, and finally opened his eyes.  The once welcomed sunshine soon stung his eyes, the light too strong, that in which made him quickly shut them once more to try and adjust his vision.  Rubbing both of his eyes with his hands, he rolled himself over to get off the side of the bed.

The knob of his door, turned with a slick metallic sound, and Sora then caught the sound of slight creaking coming from his door. Grumbling mentally, Sora opened his eyes despite the brightness and pushed himself off his mattress and onto the balls of his feelt.  

"Riku~ Why couldn't you come back later? I was sleeping~!" Sora exclaimed, dragging out the last and most "important" words in the sentence – Riku and sleeping – while his voice held a slight whine to it.  No response was made in return, causing the brunet to roll his eyes to himself.  That was just like his boyfriend – to be silent and so…so…Riku! Sure, he wasn't expecting Riku to bust into his room, knocking the door off its hinges, and break into singing Broadway verse, but he at least wanted some kind of verbal acknowledgement!

Tugging at the long cuffs of his oversized pajamas, he eyed his dresser drawers, which was thankfully in front of his bed, and started to walk to it.  He knew he wouldn't be able to dress before Riku got into his room, so he figured, "Hey, why don't I take my sweet little time."  And if Riku didn't like it…bah, who cares – he's the one that came and woke Sora up from his delightful sleep.  

While trying to get to the dresser, once fully off the bed and moving slightly, he forgot about the blanket.  And with his long pajama pants and the covers twisting around his feet, he stumbled around trying to get some sort of balance, but in the end he soon fell flat on his butt with an unceremonious thump.  

Ouch, you know Riku won't be getting any booty tonight – not like fifteen year olds get much booty anyway, especially from fourteen year old teenage boys…but this was an island and you could only climb trees and swim so many times till it really, really goes out of style.

Upon…landing, the brunet squealed in pain at the sudden contact of the floor and his butt.  "Itai, itai, itai!" Sora chanted over and over as his hands flew back immediately to soothe his probably reddening flesh.  Sniffling lightly, he tried to stand up, but only managed to get up a little before he slipped once more, hands flailing, hoping to grab something, but in the end – this time he landed on his face with more like a _mush_ sound.

But damn, that's got to hurt even more.  
  
Sora mumbled into the wooden floor, his butt sticking up in the air as his arms were laid out in front of his head, face still kissing the wood surface.  At least he didn't have carpet at the moment – that was a good thing…though cushioning of the fall _would_ have been nice, it would have most likely made its way into his mouth.  So yes, having no carpet was definitely good at this time.

_I…itai…Things can't get worse_.

And this is the part where the character gets proven wrong!

Riku finally opened up the door, wanting to see a neatly dressed Sora ready to go, but instead got to peek at a discarded Sora, blanket around his knees with pajamas that looked about two or three sizes too big hanging off his body.  But despite the actual appearance…_At least it's a nice view…_ Riku thought quickly, as he spotted Sora's cute tush, the pajama fabric getting weighed down, making the view more…accentuated.  

Moving his aquamarine eyes away from his boyfriend's…ahem…nice ass, the silver-haired teen held back a snicker while he reviewed Sora's position in full.  Not being able to help himself, he let a small quirk of the lips play on his facial features before adding a slightly interesting statement to add to the equally slightly interesting situation. "I know that girls usually throw themselves at my feet…but you, Sora? And before I even get in the room? This is a highly new concept that I might begin to like."

Sora shakily brought his head up from the grown and glared with all his might at Riku. This was his boyfriend's entire fault!  His sapphire blue eyes narrowed a little as the brunet gave his best death stare, which actually wasn't very good or threatening, really.  Struggling to get up without slipping once more, he brought one of his arms back and yanked up the blanket that was residing around him then proceeded to throw it on his bed.  And don't even get started on him making up his bed – he'd do it later, damnit!

"You~" The cinnamon teen drawled out, jutting a finger to point accusingly at his oh-so-caring boyfriend, taking a cautious…crawl forward.  "You…" Blinking after a few seconds, he stopped in his tracks to figure out what would be good to add next after he just said "you" twice.  Not being able to figure out something good, there was only one thing to say about this situation – this royally sucked.  

Upon hearing a low chuckle, Sora gazed up to see that Riku had an amused look on his face.  Sighing, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win this fight without looking like more of a fool.  Sora lifted up a hand, blue eyes widening. "Riku~ help me, your poor, _tired_, **not** sleeping boyfriend, up…!" 

Riku raised two slim eyebrows up at the little "add on" before nodding.  He was better off just annoying that side comment Sora had made.  Reaching out and grasping onto Sora's outstretched hand within his own, he pulled his limb and the extra weight upwards in a quick tug.

Sora came up from the ground quickly and in Riku's general vicinity.  Deciding to make the other "suffer," he latched onto the silver haired boy's toned upper half.  His arms snaked and locked around Riku's back, face buried into the shirt's material.  He mumbled out a quiet "Sankyuu" in return for the help.

The taller teenager blinked, looking down at Sora's spiky brown head before bringing a hand up and placing it on the back of the other's neck, just above the nape.  Looking the boy over, he noticed not only his boyfriend's pajamas weren't just literally hanging off him, but they had little pictures of…Paopu fruit on them.

Another eyebrow arose while he brought his hand that was resting on Sora's neck down to finger the other's weird taste in nightclothes.  Deciding to go ahead and speak aloud about it, Riku dropped the offending fabric and looked downwards.  "Sora…"

Sora brought his face up from Riku's chest and looked up. "Hai?" He blinked wide blue eyes, not moving from his position and instead, stayed to stare at his boyfriend's face.

A small upwards movement of Riku's mouth returned as the other started to speak. "Why do you have Paopu-print pajamas?"  The silver haired boy saw Sora flush at the question, a pink hue cutely spreading over his cheekbones.  

The brunet averted his gaze before pouting a little bit.  "Mama said I'd look cute in them…and she bought them in a larger size so I'll be able to wear them longer…" Sora trailed off, his eyes darting to the floor before his head snapped back to look at Riku and he continued.  "But I don't know what she was thinking! I'm not wearing these when I get—" 

Sora was cut off in mid-sentence, feeling Riku's lips move against his, a hand gently tipping his head up, effectively shutting him up.  Large blue eyes widened drastically as they stared at the closed eyelids in front of his.  Too stupefied to do anything, Sora only stood there, unmoving and tense, while Riku finally stopped kissing him a few moments later.  

Azure met a darkening aquamarine after the lips and face ascended from his own and the gentle hand moved away.  A few seconds passed quietly between them, but before long, the brunet remembered what had just happened.  This caused Sora to finally comprehend the situation, making him blush more. The pink turned cherry red and the lock around Riku's back broke as Sora brought his fingers up to lightly touch his lower lip, whilst gazing wildly at Riku.  "E-eto…Riku…"

Riku smirked at the reaction.  "She's right you know."

Sora shook his head a little, as if trying to shake something, before looking up and double-blinking. "Nani?"

The adorable expression on Sora's face caused the other to laugh lightly.  "Sora no bakana…Your 'kaasan – she was right.  Cute."   Riku playfully pinched Sora's blushing cheek to emphasize his point. In response, Riku saw Sora turn another color, taking on an almost horrified expression.

"Cute?!" Sora managed to squeak out.  He couldn't believe Riku just thought that Sora, in his Paopu pajamas that were way too big, thought he was cute…It was…weird!

"Aa." Was the only reply he received as Riku swiftly moved down to capture Sora's lips once more.  Sora tensed at the affectionate contact, again being caught off guard, but soon calmed down and pushed himself up on his tippy-toes and started to kiss Riku back.  His arms moved to hook around Riku's neck, the other's own coming around to cling at his waist.  

And as the couple continued to gently kiss each other, there were only two things that could be said about this…

One – maybe sleeping wasn't so important on his agenda and two – cute…he could learn to like the word cute _just_ fine.

*

Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you. 

– Jacques Prévert

*

+owari+

*

**Author Notes**:

That was fun. :x

Ignore any mistakes or typos – editing might be done later on.


End file.
